


Bad Science (Fanmix)

by dosymedia



Series: Genetic Verses [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inspiration and soundtrack for Genetic Verses, an upcoming Hawaii Five-O/The Sentinel fusion series, completed for <a href="http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/">Hurt/Comfort bingo on Livejournal</a> to fill the prompt "evil scientists."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Science (Fanmix)

  


Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/tmmrg1/bad-science)!

**"The Scientist" - Coldplay**

> I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
>  Pulling your puzzles apart  
>  Questions of science, science and progress  
>  Do not speak as loud as my heart

**" **Science of Fear (Acoustic)" -** The Temper Trap**

> There's a science to fear  
>  It plagues my mind  
>  And it keeps us right here  
>  And the less we know

**" **Chemistry Set" -** Peter and the Wolf**

> We're volatile, volatile  
>  But we burn as bright as magnesium  
>  So when I'm away and you feel glum  
>  Remember love in a test tube

**" **2 Atoms In A Molecule" -** Noah And The Whale**

> Last night I had a dream we were inseparably entwined  
>  Like a piece of rope made out of two pieces of vine  
>  Held together, holding each other with no one else in mind  
>  Like 2 atoms in a molecule inseparably combined

**" **Nature Of The Experiment" -** Tokyo Police Club**

> It's the nature of the experiment  
>  It's the patterns of my temperament  
>  It's the nature of the experiment  
>  They're taking me in increments

**"An Experiment" - Mates of State**

> I wonder if I could tie the ocean to you knees  
>  To your knees, if you please, to the bath at your feet  
>  'Cause it's an experiment, experiment with me  
>  To your knees, if you please, to the bath at your feet

**" **Scientist Studies" -** Death Cab for Cutie**

> We'll leave our sins within the carpet twine.  
>  Our bodies will dissolve the chemicals in due time.

**"Chromosome" - Remy Zero**

> Cracked, charred, charred  
>  You can't communicate  
>  Dumb, dumb, dumb  
>  Dumb, dumb, dumb

  
**"The Scientist (Acoustic Cover)" - **Josie Charlwood****

> Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
>  Oh and I rush to the start  
>  Running in circles, chasing our tails  
>  Coming back as we are


End file.
